Persona Especial
by Gingana
Summary: Todos tenemos esa "persona especial", sin embargo, hay veces en las cuales es difícil distinguir quien es el poseedor de aquel título. Killua tuvo tiempo de pensar y repensar, más su adorada hermana dará aquel empujón, para decir aquellas palabras y desear un lindo San Valentín. [KilluaxGonxKillua] [Shonen-ai] [One-shot]


**¡VOLVÍ! :3**

**No tengo palabras para disculparme —de hecho, tampoco motivos— así que sólo me voy a dedicar a entregar éste fic súper atrasado.**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, sólo son de Togashi-sensei.**

_**Ésta historia, participa de la actividad "Especial, día del amor y la amistad" del foro Comunidad del Cazador.**_

* * *

**Persona Especial**

_Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac…_

El monótono sonido del reloj colgado en la pared, inundaba la habitación. A cada _tic _los recuerdos volvían a su mente, tal vez largaba una sonrisa inocente y olvidaba en donde estaba; a cada _tac_; la cruda realidad lo golpeaba tan fuerte que de un hondazo caía al suelo. Casi podía sentir el golpe de la caída; de estar tan alto, a bajar sin nada que amortigüe el aterrizaje.

Por la ventana no se veía otra cosa que una nube gris, era idea suya… ¿o estaba solamente sobre el hotel donde se hospedaba? Bah, qué más da, unas gotas de agua no iban a influir en su estado de ánimo; que últimamente era más neutral que otra cosa. Rodó los ojos, dio un nuevo vistazo al marco, curioso era, que arriba de ese manto que amenazaba con largar una de las más fuertes tormentas; hubiera un cielo muy azul, el mismo cielo que compartió con esa personita de brillantes ojos. Las aventuras, las risas e incluso las peleas, el cielo solo era testigo e aquellas andadas que solían tener.

_"—Nee Killua, ¡tus ojos son tan azules como el cielo!"_

Una sonrisa boba se formó en su rostro, influenciado por el recuerdo que llegó a su mente.

_"_— _¡G-Gon! ¡¿Q-qué cosas d-dices?!"_

En verdad… ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Un mes, dos, tres… Contó para sí, llegando al número real _«…van ocho meses…»._ Se irguió en la cama matrimonial en la que estaba acostado segundos atrás, ciertamente, el dinero de su cuenta de Cazador le daba el privilegio de rentar ciertos lujos, tanto para él como para su pequeña hermana. Miró el techo, sostenido por sus brazos, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos. Había veces que tanta tranquilidad lo irritaba. Necesitaba esas sorpresas, esas ganas de reír, ¡esas energías! Corrientes eléctricas en su cuerpo, causadas por la adrenalina, sus pupilas tiritando de emoción… ¡Diablos! ¡Cómo lo echaba de menos!

Lo necesitaba… lo deseaba… ¡Estar a punto de morir, y vivir para contarlo! Entre risas y carcajadas, y cada tanto, propinar un golpe en su cabeza, o picar su frente de una manera algo violenta, pero sin dejar de ser cariñosa.

Suficiente, era mucho tiempo, más de lo que hubiera querido. Se levantó y apretó los puños, abrió sus ojos y miró hacia la ventana; las gotas descendían, y dejaban tras de sí un rastro húmedo. Juraría que hacían dibujos abstractos, aunque miró hacia un lado inexistente del cuarto, ¡a veces pensaba cosas tan… tan…! — ¡…tan él!— Completó con voz ronca. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió su vista, ya tuvo bastante, bastante de todo esto.

— ¡Yo…!— Sonrió— ¡yo voy a…!

.

.

Sin embargo, algo no salió como él planeó. Un recordatorio, esa cosa que te hace bajar de mundo de fantasía, seguridad y alegría.

— ¡Onii-chan!

Dicen que un acción vale más que mil palabras, ésta vez, fue un gesto el responsable de ello.

—Alluka…—sonrió con dulzura, mirando por encima de su hombro a la niña vestida de sacerdotisa—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucedió algo?— Dijo sin poder esconder preocupación.

—Nop, nada~— respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cerró sus ojos y un lindo tinte rosado de posó en sus mejillas. ¡Su hermano se preocupaba cada vez que lo llamaba! _«Mi Onii-chan es muy bueno con migo, ¿cierto Nanika?... Jeje, ambas pensamos igual»._

—Está bien… no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo— cerró con franqueza sus azuladas orbes, olvidando por completo lo que se supone iba a hacer momentos atrás, y se sentó en la cama. Por unos segundos pensó en lo que acababa de decir, haciendo una mueca de disgusto y reprimiéndose a sí mismo. _«Genial… ¿desde cuándo me comporto como una madre? ¡Despierta Killua! Argh... esto es su culpa, ¡él siempre me preguntaba cómo estaba y si necesitaba algo y si…! ¡Y si…!»_

— ¿Onii-chan?

— ¿Mnh?

— ¿Por qué tienes las cara roja?

Un baldazo de agua fría cayó en su cabeza, con recipiente y todo—. ¿Q-Qué? ¿A-A qué te re-refie…?

—Onii-chan…—el sorpresivo contacto con Alluka paró en seco cualquier balbuceo—. ¡Estás ardiendo!

Los eternos segundos que su hermana sostenía su rostro, notó su preocupada mirada, sus ojitos estaban tristes, y su boca se movía, pero él ya no escuchaba nada.

Sólo… se dejó llevar por aquel recuerdo.

**/ **Tras el juego con Razor, sus manos habían quedado notablemente lastimadas, tanto hinchadas como rojas. Claro, esto no era nada para él, ése dolor no podía compararse con las incontables torturas a las que fue sometido en su casa, tan sólo era como una astilla. _«Esto no es nada…»_ se decía mientras caminaba a un ritmo normal _«…aunque, admito que me siento algo cansado…»._ Sacudió su cabeza y miró al frente, ya casi llegaban a donde se suponía iban a encontrar la siguiente carta del juego; aunque la compañía del mago no sea… del todo grata y cómoda. _«Ya olvídalo Killua, lo importante ahora es ocuparnos de ese tipo llamado El Bombardero… y vigilar a éste pervertido»._ Miró de soslayo al pelirrojo que lo superaba en altura, viendo la sonrisa coqueta que les dirigía. _«Juro que si no fuera porque nos ayudas, te arrancaría los labios lentamente»._

Sonrió para sí mismo pensando en las mil y una maneras de borrar el gesto de su rostro, entre tanto, Hisoka caminaba siguiéndolos y permanecía atento a no sólo la azulina mirada, si no que a la de la chica rubia a su lado también. _«Mhn… qué incómodo~»._

—Killua— se oyó de repente —Killua… ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Te estoy hablando y no contestas!

_«Aniquilar… a ese payaso…»_ el albino, sumido en sus pensamientos, no notó cómo sus ojos iban cediendo poco a poco, es más, su andar ahora era más lento y cada tanto tropezaba con el más mínimo obstáculo.

— ¡Killua!— _«_ _¿Eh? ¿Gon está… llamándome? Qué extraño… no puedo hablar…»._ — ¡Killua! ¡Killua!— _«Mh… Gon… por qué… ¿te ves más alto?»_ Sus pupilas comenzaron a temblar y sus piernas ya eran gelatina desde hace segundos, _«hey, no puedo levantarme…»_. Alertó, su vista se nubló, tan sólo divisaba la mancha negra del cabello de su amigo—. Killua… Killua respira— _«pero qué dices, sólo no puedo ver, ¡si no respirara no estaría pensando, baka!»_ —Creo que lo mejor será que reposes—. _« ¿Eh? ¡Pero…!»_

—S-si e-estoy per-perfecto…— _« ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Qué rayos…?!»_

—Sí sí, seguro— sintió un suspiro sobre su rostro _«q-qué…»_ se vio a sí mismo con un revoloteo en su estómago _«s-su respiración… ¿a-acaso e-está tan cerca c-como para…?»_ —Gon… e-estoy b-bie…— _« ¿q-q-q-q-qué…?»_ Algo suave y tibio, esos eran los adjetivos para lo que Killua sintió, y no sólo eso, eran dos, dos suaves y tibias manos las que acariciaban sus mejillas con suma delicadeza, casi parecía que tocaban un cristal, o algo terriblemente frágil como tal.

— ¡Estas ardiendo!— escuchó a su amigo que lo sostenía—, te llevaremos a un lugar para que descan…—aunque lo que restaba de la frase, no llegó a estar consciente para escucharlo. **/**

—…nii-chan…—lentamente abrió sus ojos —Onii-chan… no deberías estar frente a la ventana… ¡estás todo mojado!— La niña estaba a su lado, apoyada en la cama y con las mejillas infladas —ahora estás enfermo… ¡y todo afiebrado también!— Se cruzó de brazos— ¿es que tratabas de resfriarte? ¡Pues te aviso que hiciste un buen trabajo!

El chico de tez clara sonreía conmovido por el reproche que su hermana le hacía, a fin de cuentas, era ella quien cuidaba de él. _«Y pensar que prometí protegerte… qué estúpido soy»._ —Lo lamento Alluka— apenado, masajeó su nuca —tu Onii-chan es un tonto a veces.

—Jum…— abultó sus labios y cerró sus ojos —si, Onii-chan suele ser tonto.

—Hey, tampoco es para que lo tomes a la ligera— defendió mientras fruncía el seño e imitaba el gesto de los brazos.

—Jeje, ya se ya se— la niña sonrió y se le acercó —mi Onii-chan no es para nada tonto, sólo… algo despistado— miró la ventana y comenzó a reír —…y algo raro también.

El joven Zoldyck sonrió aliviado —más te valía decir eso— abrió un ojo y notó que la chica aún tenía la vista perdida en las gotas de lluvia que golpeteaban—. De lo contrario… tendría que, ¡hacer esto!

— ¿Onii…? ¡Ah! ¡Aja… aja! ¡N-No! ¡C-Cosquillas n-no!— Suplicaba entre risas, mientras Killua estaba sobre ella y jugueteaba con el punto débil de su amada hermanita: su barriga—. ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Jajajaja ba-basta! ¡Onii-chaaaaaaan!

— ¡Eso sucede cuando te burlas de tu Nii-chan!— Era inevitable no reír, Alluka era adorable cuando sonreía, y sus carcajadas eran música para sus oídos; sabía que al fin, cumplía con su rol de hermano mayor; y lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, era haberla sacado de esa prisión que ambos tenían por casa y residencia.

Tras varios minutos de risotadas por parte de ambos, Killua volvió a sentarse contra el respaldo de la cama, y estiró sus brazos—. Ahh~, nada mejor que una sesión de cosquillas para… ¡…!— Para su mala suerte, una fuerte picazón atacó su garganta, haciéndolo toser de una manera dolorosa. Alluka, que había dejado de reír hace instantes nada más, se acercó a él y bajó el tono de su voz.

—Onii-chan… ¿te sientes bien?

—E-Estupendo— dijo con dificultad—. ¿N-No ves?— Señaló una sonrisa, que para la niña de blanco vestido no fue más que una farsa, mostrando lo "recuperado" que estaba—. M-Me siento de m-maravi…—Y otra vez, toda palabra posterior a aquellas volvió para sus adentros, mientras sus ojos azulinos se abrían como platos, y de nuevo, volvió en el tiempo.

.

.

**/**_«Mh… ¿D-Dónde estoy?»._ Abrió sus ojos y poco a poco su visión mejoraba _«…hace frío…»._

—Sí sí, no te preocupes Biske, yo cuidaré de Killua, tú continúa buscando el _zafiro azul_— oyó la voz de su amigo, seguido de unos pasos—, ah, debo colgar, ¡suerte!— Guardó el aparato en su bolsillo y se dirigió a él—. ¡Killua, ya despertaste!

—Eh… eso creo…—con dificultad se sentó, llevó una mano a su frente y cerró los ojos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

—Tan sólo unas horas— se sentó en la cama —Mou Killua… si no te sentías bien debías avisarme…

— ¿Sentirme… mal?— Descubrió su azulina mirada — ¿q-qué… es lo que me sucedió?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Te desmayaste en pleno camino— explicó con preocupación—. Luego te trajimos aquí para que descanses.

El albino no podía terminar de entender, ¿él? ¿Enfermo? Se supone que esas mínimas enfermedades no deberían ser molestia para él—. Creo que…—musitó, más negó con la cabeza—no… ¡no puedo creer que me haya enfermado!

—Creas o no, lo estás—el moreno se levantó— y hablando de eso, es hora de ver cómo está tu fiebre.

— ¿Fiebre?— Frunció el entrecejo— por favor… esas no son cosas que le sucedan a un Zoldyck—. Sonrió con arrogancia a lo que su amigo sólo le divirtió— ¿eh? ¡¿De qué te estás riendo?!

—Eres muy obstinado, Killua—alzó el dedo índice— pero no te salvarás de que te tome la temperatura.

—Ya te dije que no tengo fiebre— cruzó sus brazos y volteó mirando al suelo.

—No estamos seguros de eso—se fue acercando lentamente, mientras su amigo seguía discutiéndole.

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que no tengo na-…!— Un involuntario impulso hizo que llevara ambas manos a su boca, mientras pequeños pero dolorosos espasmos sacudían su cuerpo.

—Estás tosiendo…—observó con inocencia.

—Gra-gracias por la-la infor-formación…—habló con sarcasmo y dificultad— vu-vuelvo a repetirte, no tengo-…

Esta vez, sus dedos; tanto de manos como pies; se tensaron por completo. No sabía qué ocurría, tan sólo dedujo que su boca estaba entreabierta, y sus ojos fijos en un punto, más específico; en el cuello de su mejor amigo.

El más joven mantenía sus ojos cerrados y verificaba su fiebre, claro, de una manera más "casera", o como a él le gustaba llamarle, "método al estilo Mito-san". Tras unos breves segundos —que para cierto albino fueron eternos— separó sus labios de la pálida frente, y se sentó sobre sus rodillas frente al de cabellos canos.

—G-Gon…—no articulaba ni formulaba palabra alguna, sólo le quedaba esperar a que el de ojos canela diera el "diagnóstico", y tratar de controlar el ardiente aumento de temperatura en sus mejillas.

—Aún estas algo tibio…—sonrió con ternura— pero la fiebre alta de antes ya no está—. Se levantó— debes seguir descansando.

Killua aún no salía del asombro, pero se las arregló para soltar un bufido de molestia; aunque lo siguiente lo haya tomado desprevenido.

—Lo único que quiero…—tomó su mano— es que Killua mejore, por eso haré todo lo posible para que te recuperes pronto, ¡lo prometo!

El joven Zoldyck necesitaba con suma urgencia un diccionario, pues toda palabra existente se había borrado de su mente.

—…y volveremos a estar juntos— finalizó dando un leve apretón al agarre de la mano.

—Gon…—apenas se podía escuchar su propia voz— gracias…—bajó el rostro, ocultando sus ojos con unos cabellos que caían—. Gracias… por cuidar de mí…

—No tienes nada que agradecerme…—juntó ambas manos para tomar la más blanca—…Killua… es lo más importante para mí… y haría cualquier cosa para que seas feliz…—bajó su rostro, y el albino levantó el suyo notando las orbes canela cristalizarse—…incluso si eso implica, alejarme de ti…

El mayor quedó petrificado, sin embargo, volvió en sí— Gon…—tras esto, le propinó un fuerte golpe en su cabeza— ¡idiota!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Ayyy! ¡K-Killua… eso doliooooo!—Se quejaba mientras masajeaba la zona afectada.

— ¡¿Estás diciendo que mi felicidad, implica que estemos separados?!— Un leve rubor se apoderó de su cara al darse de aquella frase— t-tonto…

—… ¿uh?—abrió un ojo, viendo que su amigo miraba con los suyos entrecerrados hacia otro lado.

—Y-yo…—suspiró, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó—…siempre seré feliz a tu lado…**/**

.

.

— ¡Onii-chan!— Los gritos de su hermana provenientes de la cocina cortaron su recuerdo— ¡¿la sopa la quieres con o sin fideos?!

—Eh…— ¿Cuándo dijo que tomaría un plato de sopa?— con… supongo…— _«okey… esto de volver al pasado me quita el control del presente…»_

Al poco rato, Alluka apareció con una bandeja y una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Onii-chaaaaaaaaan~! ¡Hora de la sopa!— Dejó todo sobre el regazo de su hermano— espero que te guste, ¡Alluka lo hizo para ti!

Killua no pudo más que sonreír complacido— gracias…. Alluka ha sido una buena niña— acarició con ternura sus cabellos—. Bah… ¿Cuándo no lo es?

— ¡Yup!— Asintió feliz, ¡amaba hacer sonreír a su hermano, y más cuando éste repercutía en un mimo de su parte!

Mientras Killua tomaba la —cabe destacar, sabrosa— sopa, su pequeña hermana se había tomado el tiempo para pensar. ¿Qué le sucedía ése día a su querido hermano? No aguantaba dos segundos de conversación, y _¡zas! _Mantenía su vista perdida fija en quien saque dónde, y así por largos minutos en los cuales ella no sabía si su hermano había entrado en una especia de transe… o se estaba volviendo loco.

Luego de unos minutos, limpió su boca — ¡deliciosa!— Al notar que su hermana tenía sus dedos en su barbilla y el entrecejo fruncido, era obvio que no le estaba prestando atención—. Alluka… ¿en qué piensas?— Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna, puso a un lado los trastes y volvió a llamar— Aaaallukaaa…—nada, la jovencita seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. Unos rasgos felinos aparecieron en su cara junto con un _tic _en su ojo derecho—. Hey, no hagas lo que tu hermano hizo hace un ra-…

—Onii-chan— habló de pronto— ¿qué es Gon-chan para ti?

Difícil pregunta, difícil respuesta. El albino abrió los ojos como platos, al tiempo que su hermana lo miraba con muchísima curiosidad.

_«Qué es… Gon para mí…»_ —Gon…—dejó salir un poco de aire— Alluka… ¿a-a qué viene la pregunta?

—Gon-chan es una persona muy especial para ti, ¿cierto?— Alzó sus brazos — ¡Alluka quiere saber cuán importante es!

El oji-azul mantenía su asombro, pero aún más la impresión de sí mismo—. Qué es… Gon… ¿para mí?— Repitió, miró las sábanas, buscando inútilmente una salida. _«Yo… yo no…»_

—No sabes, ¿cierto?– Sonrió ante la mirada sorprendida y un tanto avergonzada de su hermano—. Ay Onii-chan… ¡y pensar que yo soy la menor!

Perplejo, alzó una ceja y poco a poco, el rubor de sus mejillas —que hasta ahora, sólo Alluka había notado— entibió más su rostro, destacándolas y dándole un aspecto muy dulce, claro… según la niña frente a él.

— ¿Aún no lo entiendes?— Se acercó, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, gritó: — ¡Onii-chan! ¡Estas enamorado de Gon-chan!

_« ¡¿Q-q-q-qué?!»_ se echó hacia atrás, y llevó una mano a su pecho _« ¿q-qué e-es es-esto...? ¡¿P-por qué late t-tan rápido?!»_ —A-Allu-Alluka…—balbuceó, la niña cerró sus ojos y se alejó, quedando a una distancia prudente.

—No tengas miedo de admitirlo— calmó, y abrazó sus rodillas— estoy segura, ¡de que él se siente igual!

El rostro de Killua ya era un semáforo, con ambas manos se irguió y arrugó las sábanas.

_«Yo… ¿e-estoy enamorado de G-Gon?»_

_._

_._

**/ **Tras la conversación de ambos, el moreno sonrió y se encaminó hacia la puerta, siendo seguido por una azulada mirada.

—Yo… también soy feliz a tu lado— contestó sin voltear, sintió como sus cachetes se calentaban— b-bu-bueno… ¡iré a buscar a Biske!— Soltó una risita— ¡no quiero que te salgas de la ca-…!

—Gon.

—… ¿eh?— Volteó al sentir una mano sobre la suya, más no se esperaba que al hacerlo, sentiría una leve presión en sus labios. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero como si hubiera leído un manual, cerró sus ojos y tan sólo disfrutó el rápido contacto entre ambos.

—Gracias…— el albino fue el primero en separarse y hablar. _« ¡M-maldición! ¡¿Q-qué es lo que acabo de-…?!»_ Pero el moreno volvió a unir sus labios, Killua notó que fue un beso tan rápido que apenas lo había sentido, pero había sido suficiente para hacer sonreír a ambos.

— ¡No es excusa para salir de la cama!— Llevó ambas manos a la cintura — ¡aún no te recuperas!— Señaló el mueble de sábanas y sonrió con convicción— ¡a-la-ca-ma!

Su amigo sonrió y cerró los ojos _«a fin de cuentas… Gon siempre será Gon»_ — ¿Así le parece bien, señorita enfermera?— Se recostó en el respaldo con ambos brazos de apoyo; y una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Síp!— Y antes de cruzar la puerta, hizo un puchero— ¡He-hey!— Por su parte, Killua se carcajeaba mientras "escuchaba" los reclamos de su mejor amigo.** /**

.

.

Soltó una risa, y poco a poco se convirtió en una irónica. ¡Cómo pudo ser tan idiota de no haberse dado cuenta! Mientras tanto, Alluka miraba confundida cómo su hermano se reía. _«Eh… ¿esto es normal?»_ — ¿O-Onii-chan?

—Alluka…— sin esperar más, acortó la distancia entre ambos con un abrazo— gracias… Alluka…

—… ¿ah?

Se separó y la tomó por los hombros— gracias… por abrirme los ojos.

La niña sonrió — ¡Onii-chan!— Y se abalanzó a sus brazos nuevamente, Killua devolvía el contacto y acariciaba sus largos cabellos.

Pasaron así unos momentos, hasta que la gran pregunta rompió el silencio— ¿y ahora, qué harás?

El joven frente a ella suspiró, y con una gran sonrisa respondió— nada.

— ¡¿Eeeeh?!— Se puso de rodillas frente a él— ¡¿cómo que "nada"?!— Extendió sus brazos — ¡¿no harás nada de nada?!

Tras cerrar sus ojos, se acomodó un poco— nada de nada.

Eso había sido suficiente para la menor de los Zoldyck— ¡Onii-chan baka!— Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a rebuscar en la mochila de su hermano, quien la miraba atento pero en silencio. _« ¡Baka baka baka! Alluka y Nanika no se quedarán de brazos cruzados, ¡no no no!»_ Al dar con el objeto que buscaba, volvió hacia el albino—. ¡Vas a llamar ahora mismo a Gon-chan y le dirás "Feliz día de San Valentín"!— Killua trató de decir su nombre, pero lo interrumpió—. ¡Y si mi Onii-chan no lo hace, yo misma me encargaré de hacerle saber que lo amas!

— ¡ALLUKA!

Ambos callaron, Alluka, quien tenía el teléfono celular frente a ella, bajó el brazo; Killua mantenía la cabeza hacia abajo y la respiración agitada. Era la segunda vez que le gritaba a su hermanita, y ya la primera vez, se había sentido la peor basura sobre la tierra.

—P-perdona…—la chica imitó el gesto de la cabeza— no… no quise gritarte…

—…nii-chan…—oyó de pronto— A-Alluka…. ¿fue una ma-mala niña?— Las rebeldes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Killua mordió su labio inferior _«mierda…»_ y se acercó a ella para poder abrazarla con suma ternura—. No… Alluka… siempre será una buena niña…—sintió cómo su hermana se aferraba a él— tu Onii-chan es un tonto—. Tan pronto como terminó de decir esto, Alluka deslizó el aparato en su pecho, junto con ambas manos y sus ojos vidriosos.

—Onii-chan… llama a Gon-chan…

Llevó su mirada a sus ojos negros, no podía verla así, ella era tan sólo una niña… ¡Él era un testarudo que no sabía controlarse! ¡No tenía derecho ni razón para gritarle! _«Soy un idiota…»_

Pero ahora, ahora no podía negarle nada, claro… no es que no quisiera llamar al moreno y decirle todo lo que él mismo había escondido dentro suyo todo este tiempo, es más, realmente deseaba hacerlo, pero… ¿Por qué… era tan difícil?

—Alluka…—se sintió con energías, ¡¿de dónde demonios sacaba su hermana esa maldita ternura?!— Lo haré…

— ¡Yaaay~!— Todo rastro de tristeza se borró de su rostro, incluso llegó a hacer pensar al albino que todo esto tiempo estuvo fingiendo; pero aunque así fuera, ya le había dicho que lo llamaría.

Tomó el celular y marcó, lo diría, lo diría todo… ¡al fin se confesaría sus sentimientos a-…!

— _¿Killua?_

…o tal vez, sólo tal vez, las palabras no saldrían de su boca, al escuchar cómo su amigo le hablaba le hablaba del otro lado.

—_Mou Killua… ¿estás ahí?_

—G-Gon…—habló al fin— t-tanto tiempo…

— _¡Oh! ¡Ahí estas_!— Exclamó ciertamente aliviado— _¡¿cómo has estado?! ¡¿Cómo está Alluka?! ¡Hace unos-…!_— se escuchó cómo murmuraba y hacía cuentas — _¡casi un año que no hablamos!_

El de tez clara sonreía _«no has cambiado en absoluto…»_ mientras su amigo seguía haciéndole preguntas, al parecer, sin respirar al terminar cada una.

— _¡Killuaaaaaa! ¡¿Me dejaste hablando sólo de nuevo?!_

— ¿…mn? ¡Ah! Eh… ¿qué me decías?

—…_no estabas escuchando…_—un suspiro escapó de sus labios— _mou, ya he olvidado todo lo que te pregunté…_

Killua rió— baka…—y antes del reclamo, empezó— Alluka y yo estamos bien, estamos alojados en un hotel cerca de un puerto, la comida es buena y del clima no nos quejamos— miró hacia la ventana—…y… no va casi un año, baka— sonrió— van ocho meses desde que nos separamos—. Los colores subieron a su rostro tras decir esto _« ¡A-ah, ma-maldición no debí haber dicho eso!» _Yllevó la mano libre a su frente_ « ¡tonto tonto tonto! ¡Ahora qué rayos va a pensar de m-…!»_

—_Killua…—_la voz entrecortada de su mejor amigo llegó hasta su oído_—…te extraño…_—sus pupilas se achicaron, y sin poder decir nada, se dedicó a escuchar_—…no digo que no me agrade estar con Ging, pero…_—hubo una breve pausa_—…desde que me dijiste "adiós"… algo… algo me falta…_—se escucharon leves _plop _—_Y-yo… yo de verdad… t-te extraño…_

Sus dedos enrojecían debido a la fuerza con la que agarraba el celular; era la segunda persona —y no por eso menos importante— que oía así en el día. _«Gon…»_

—Idiota…

—… _¿eh?_

—…no llores al teléfono… ¿qué pensarán las personas que pasan al lado de ti?— Sintió su propia vista nublarse, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos—. Yo… también te extraño…— y tomó valor, para decirle aquellas palabras que en lo más profundo de su ser, deseaba soltar— más de lo que imaginas…

El moreno al otro lado de la línea no emitió sonido alguno, más que una rápida limpiada de nariz.

—Ah…—reaccionó— p-perdona y-yo no qui-quise-…

—_Killua—_ llamó, el oji-azul notó perfectamente el cambio de voz_— te quiero_— confesó con suma ternura; haciéndolo creer al albino que lo tenía frente a él, con su típica y calmada sonrisa_— te quiero mucho._

—G-Gon…— fue involuntario, él jura que lo fue— m-me gustas…—y no fue hasta que escuchó la risita del otro lado, cuando tomó conciencia plena y absoluta de lo que había dicho—. ¡Yo…! ¡Y-yo…!

—_Feliz día de San Valentín, Killua_— aquella frase logró que se calmara, tras eso, una voz llamó al pelinegro_— ah… Ging volvió a hacer de las suyas…_—un viento leve sonó a través del móvil_— ésa es mi señal para ayudarlo…_—. Aclaró su garganta_— hora de irme, ¡hasta pron-…!_

—Gon—interrumpió —yo… yo te…—un hilillo de sangre recorrió su boca al morderse— te… ¡te quie-…!

— _¡Gon! ¡Ésta maldita vieja no deja de lanzarme cosas! ¡Ayuda a tu pobre padre!_— A lo lejos se escuchó un _"¡cuida tu vocabulario! ¡Recuerda que te hospedas en MI casa!"_ y más cosas romperse.

—_Ugh… mejor ya me voy…_—rió— _guarda esas palabras para cuando te encuentre, ¿sí?_

–Gon…—tan sólo la sonrisa se dibujó en él— cuídate…

—_Lo haré_— respondió— _¡saludos a Alluka! ¡Hasta pronto!_

.

.

Aunque los cortos y monótonos sonidos de la línea cortada retumbaban en sus oídos, el oji-azul sentía su pecho salirse de lugar. _«Gon…»_ sus mejillas se tornaron sonrosadas _«…no te imaginas… cuánto te lo agradezco…»_

— ¡Kyaaaaa~!—Killua dio un respingo, y cual gato, terminó estrellado contra el primer mueble, sujetado por sus filosas garras—. ¡Onii-chan! ¡Eres taaaan cuuuursiii~!—Reía sentada en la cama— ¡no imaginaba que fueras tan tierno estando enamorado!— Llevó un dedo a su barbilla y sus ojos emitieron un brillo de esperanza— ¡oh oh oh! ¡Alluka se encargará de cuidar a sus hijos! ¡Sí! ¡Y y y prepararé la boda y y y…!— Hizo un puchero y pensó uno segundos— Onii-chan…— se acercó a su hermano, quien padecía de mejillas color carmín y de quitar sus garras del mueble—… ¿qué son Gon-chan y tú?— Llevó ambas manos a su cintura— ¡porque no escuché ninguna proposición!

Los ojos del Zoldyck daban vueltas casi como su cabeza, para empezar, debería tener en cuenta, a la hora de hablar con Gon, mantener a su hermana lejos de aquella vergonzosa y absurda —y no tan absurda— conversación de "parejita". Segundo… ¡¿hijos?! ¡Diablos! Debería tomarse el tiempo de explicarle a Alluka la verdad sobre la cigüeña… _«…no, mejor no… aún quiero conservar su inocencia»_. Bien, idea tachada. Tercero y más importante… _« ¿Qué somos…Gon y yo?»_

Al cabo de unos momentos, sonrió— no lo sé, Alluka…— _«en verdad… ¿qué se supone que somos?»_

–…mou… Onii-chan…, la próxima procura pedirle ser tu novio…—Killua le dirigió una mirada que decía "¡¿Estás loca?!", pero como era de esperarse, ella no lo notó— y también decirle "Feliz día de San Valentín" primero…, al final, ¡terminó diciéndotelo él!— Sacó la lengua haciendo un gesto de burla— ¡Onii-chan leeeeento!"

El de mirada azulina tan sólo se echó a reír luego de unos segundos de asimilación, y abrazó a su hermana, quien devolvió el gesto gustosa, pero un tanto confundida.

—Gracias Alluka…— tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y sonrió— gracias a _ambas_, por ayudarme…

— ¡Nee, es para eso que estamos aquí!

.

.

— ¡Onii-chan! ¿Quieres algo de la cafetería? Alluka irá por algunas galletas— dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

—…mh… si hay algo del _Señor Chocorobot_, no dudes en traérmelo— su hermana sonrió y se fue camino al vestíbulo, dejando al ex-asesino sólo, mirando la ventana en la cual antes golpeaba la lluvia.

_«Gon…»_ llevó su mirada azulina hacia el lugar de color semejante _«…muy pronto, nos volveremos a encontrar, y tendré el valor de decirte lo que en verdad siento...»._ Sonrió _«…lo prometo»._

_Era idea suya… ¿o la tormenta se había alejado de allí?_

* * *

**Ojalá y no haya sido denso… yo lo leo así e_e**

**Déjenme sus opiniones, realmente me encanta leerlas ;w; **

**Nos leemos pronto, ¡sayonaraaaaa!**


End file.
